


Barbies, Boys, and Baking

by RayByAnotherName



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments of Shireen's life through her father's eyes. Modern AU. 3rd person POV, primarily focusing on Stannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya Stark

Stannis stood off to the side of the playground; Selsye had instructed him before departure that he was to leave Shireen to deal with her peers herself. He understood the concept of Shireen making her own friends and learning to defend herself. It did not make standing there as his daughter was ignored, or worse teased, by the other children any easier. 

Shireen sat resolutely on the swings though, ignoring the cruel words and funny faces. She watched the other girls play by the slide with their dolls, eyes glued to them as if she might convince them with her stare to invite her to play. They never did of course, Stannis had watched this ritual three times a week for over a year – ever since Shireen’s fever had broken and she left the hospital with permanent scars from grayscale. 

It was a harsh world for a six-year-old to deal with Stannis knew, but Shireen would come out stronger in time. Still, it was hard for a father to watch. 

\---

A little brown-haired girl plopped herself in the swing next to Shireen, “Don’t bother, my sister and her friends are boring anyway.” Shireen looked over at the girl, Arya. She was in the same class as Shireen in school. 

“I suppose.” Shireen responded in a whisper as Arya began to pump her legs. 

Arya paused for a moment, “How high can you go?” Shireen looked at her quizzically, “On the swing? I like to go really high, but it’s not as much fun by yourself.”

“Who do you usually play with?” Shireen was nervous as she spoke, half expecting her cousin’s name to come out of the girl’s mouth. Cella was in the same grade as them and very popular, everyone loved her.

Arya shrugged, “My brothers, Bran and Rickon.” She started pumping her legs once more, going slowly higher each swing, “But they went fishing with dad today and mum wouldn’t let me go.” 

“I’m sorry,” Shireen said. She bit her lip before she too began to pump her legs. Arya grinned over at her, a wolfish grin that took up half her face. No one smiled at her much anymore, Shireen quite liked it. 

“We could play knights next?” Arya suggested as they flew through the air higher and higher. Shireen smiled, nodding her head as she flew just a little higher than Arya. The loss did not seem to affect the brunette’s spirits as she jumped from the swing. 

Shireen looked back at her father, the tightness of his jaw. Jumping would be bad, so instead she dragged her feet on the sand as she came back down. Arya stuck out her tongue, “I’ll teach you how to jump next time, it’s not so scary as it seems.”

“Alright,” Shireen agreed, “How do you play knights?” Arya’s grin returned in full forced as she grabbed Shireen’s had to drag her along, but Shireen didn’t mind. She nodded as Arya began rambling about knights and dragons and damsels in distress. 

Shireen scrunched up her nose, “I don’t have to be a damsel do I?” 

Arya paused in her stride, looking back at Shireen with awe in her eyes, “Oh, thank the gods! I was afraid you were going to be too prissy for this like Sansa.” Shireen chuckled at Arya’s idea of a compliment as they continued on their way to grab their weapons.

\---

“Is that your girl?” Stannis looked over at the woman next to him. It took him a moment to recognize her as Catelyn Stark. The wife of one of Robert’s friend, he cringed internally. 

He nodded, “Shireen.” 

Cat smiled softly, far to use to her husband’s stoicism to find offense in Stannis’s clipped response. “It’s good to know I won’t have to worry about Arya falling in with a bad crowd then.” 

Stannis’s eyes followed Shireen’s movements as she and her new friend parried back and forth with sticks. The girl was a Stark. Ned was a calm man, but Stannis remember Brandon and Lyanna as well. 

“Might I ask who she takes after?” Stannis knew the question was a bit rude, but he had a duty to ensure Shireen kept appropriate company. And the more he looked the more the girl reminded him of Lyanna as a child. 

“I suppose Lyanna mostly,” Cat noticed the way Stannis started grinding his teeth, “Ned and I keep a firm hand with her though. She’s a bit rambunctious I will admit, but you needn’t worry. She’ll look after Shireen.”

Stannis nodded, a bit uncomfortable as Catelyn continued to chatter on about her children. Apparently she’d been concerned that Arya didn’t have any friends besides her brothers. There was also something about her sons, but he was more concerned with keeping an eye on Shireen that listening to her prattle. 

There was a smile on Shireen’s face. Absolutely beaming. He was surprised to find he had missed that smile. It putting up with the Starks again was the price he had to pay, he’d pay it to keep that smile on her face. 

With a silent sigh Stannis focused his attention on Catelyn once more, listening to her and asking questions were appropriate to show his interest. It seemed to please the Stark matriarch and they exchanged numbers so they could get the girls together again. Apparently letting Shireen chose her own friends inevitably meant she chose his as well.


	2. Rickon Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three best friends discuss their love lives and revelations are made.

Friday afternoons were perhaps Shireen’s favorite, she’d had her Targaryen Love Elegy class early in the day for one. And once classes were over She, Arya, and her cousin Myrcella would all gather in her old bedroom, doing their homework together and talking about their plans for the future. More often now than when they first began this tradition the conversation turned to boys, Myrcella’s current boyfriend in particular.

“And he’s so sweet,” Myrcella sighed as she detailed Trystane’s apparently numerous good attributes. Arya rolled her eyes in Shireen’s direction, making her laugh under her breath. “He brought me roses when I was sick last month too, an excuse to check on me he said,” another love-sick sigh and Arya mimicked gagging. 

Myrcella noticed it this time, sitting up from her prone position on the bed to throw one of the pillows at Arya’s head. Arya scoffed, catching the pillow and tucking it behind her in the large arm chair Shireen liked to read in. 

Shireen smiled as her two best friends bickered, the usual Friday show, “You’re really not much better Arya.” The looked thrown Shireen’s way could probably halt an army in their tracks. 

“What is that suppose to me?” Arya growled out, daring the Baratheon girls to say anything. Shireen merely smirked, preferring not to provoke further conflict. Myrcella had no such qualms.

“It means you go goo-goo eyes every time we walk by Mott’s Garage on the way back to the dorms,” Myrcella mocked, making an only slightly exaggerated portrayal of Arya’s face when she thinks Gendry Waters isn’t looking.

Shireen laughed out right this time, “It’s true, you do make that face. But so does Gendry when he thinks no one can see.” Arya crossed her arms defiantly. 

“Well, what about you Shireen?” Arya shot back, eyeing her best friend suspiciously, “Didn’t you go out with Rickon last weekend?”

“What?!” Myrcella jumped up with her eyes wide open, “When did this happen?”

Arya smirked at the blond, “Last weekend, obviously.”

“Last month, actually,” Shireen admitted, eyes focused on the floor, “Last weekend was just are first real date.” 

Arya turned fully in her chair to face Shireen, “Could you repeat that please?”   
“Isn’t it kind of weird to be going out with a guy that’s so much younger than you?” Myrcella interrupted any response Shireen would have had. Her head tilted in curiosity as she tried to make sense of this development.

Shaking her head Shireen said, “A little at first, but he’s only four years younger and he graduates high school in May so it’s not overly creepy of me.” She finally looked up to meet the two pair of eyes that were glued to her face with a hesitant smile, “Is it?”

“Hey, at least we’ll all be related,” Arya sighed overdramatically, watching Shireen’s face bloom red.

“Yeah, because we really need to be more incestuous around here,” Myrcella teased, giggling to herself as Arya started shaking from laughter in her chair and Shireen shook her head at the inappropriate turn the conversation had taken. 

\---

“Stark Residence,” Catelyn Stark’s voice was usually more welcome to Stannis’s ear, especially after his wife’s death seven years ago and her advice regarding his daughter had become more necessary. At this moment it only served to inflame the awkwardness Stannis was feeling.

“Hello, Catelyn,” Stannis greeted her, “It’s Stannis, I needed to talk to you about something concerning Shireen.”

He heard the tell-tale sounds of Catelyn taking a seat, “Of course.” She had been a cornucopia of advice and help since their meeting years ago, they often talked for hours about their children. This was vastly different than when they got together with Davos though. 

“It involves one of your children as well,” Stannis continued, trying to find the most diplomatic way to broach the subject.

A sigh, “What has Arya done now?”

“Not Arya,” Stannis clarifies, “Rickon.”

“Rickon?” Catelyn seemed surprised, “He hasn’t broken anything important has he?”

Stannis was silent, more uncomfortable than before, if that was possible. He cleared his throat, determined to rip the metaphorical band-aid off, “No. Not that I know of anyway.” With a defeated sigh he continued, “I caught him and Shireen in her bedroom yesterday, canoodling.”

“Canoodling?” Catelyn started laughing, “That’s a word I haven’t heard in a while.” He remained silent and a moment later his words sunk in. “Rickon and Shireen?!” he heard the sound of a chair falling to the floor and knew she had gotten up to pace.

“Yes,” Stannis plowed ahead, “Apparently the have been dating, or something to that effect.” 

There was a few moments of silence and then, “Rickon! Come down here now!” 

Over the phone Stannis heard the curious sounds of Catelyn interrogating her seventeen-year-old. She often referred to him as her ‘littlest wolf pup.’ This moment was likely harder for her than the equivalent had been for him with Shireen. 

“Are you dating Shireen Baratheon?” “Sort of.” “Sort of? What does that mean? How long?” “Since I asked her out last month.” “You asked her out? She’s nearly 21 Rickon!” “She’s also smart, funny, and totally hot.” 

Stannis glowered at the phone at that last statement. He didn’t like hearing Shireen referred to in such vulgar terms, even in conversations that he was not directly involved in.

“You are far too young to be dating someone in college young man.” “Bran dated Jojen when he was in college and Bran was still in high school.” “That is entirely different!” “And both Sandor and Willas were twice Sansa’s age.” “Rickon Stark –.” “I’m just saying mom.” “You should have at least told me, something both of your siblings did.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Stannis,” Catelyn seemed to remember just then that he was still on the line. “I didn’t mean to -.”

“It’s quite alright, I understand,” Stannis told her, “If you would keep me apprised of any details on their relationships that you unearth I would greatly appreciate it. Shireen’s a bit uncomfortable talking about it with me.”

“Of course,” Catelyn seemed to chuckle almost, “Arya’s the same way with me. I’ll call you later and we can chat.”

“Thank you,” Stannis said, “Good day.” With an exasperated sigh Stannis set the phone back in its cradle. While Catelyn was likely his closest friend after Davos, dealing with the Starks always left him drained. 

“Gods help me,” Stannis prayed as he rubbed his temple, “This relationship best end sooner or it’ll be the death of me.”


	3. Shireen Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess, a stoic, and a wedding.

The gods were against him, Stannis was sure of that at this point. Why else would they deem the wildest, most troublesome Stark boy to be fit for his Shireen? Preposterous, she was far too good for him. 

Stannis stood quite awkwardly in the backyard of the Stark Estate. Guests were trickling in, offering him well-meant congratulations on his daughter’s nuptials. He noticed Rickon standing with his brothers. The eldest, Robb he believed, was grinning mischievously and Rickon was glaring at him with cheeks nearly as red as his hair. 

“Stannis,” Catelyn Stark had come up behind him; she offered him a glass of wine, “Not long now I’m afraid.” She took a drink from her own glass, “How are you doing?”

Stannis continued watching Rickon, “Cursing the gods.” Catelyn did not take offense, not that she could after her reaction when Robb had gotten married in Vegas a few years ago. 

She patted his shoulder, “Try to focus on Shireen. It makes it much easier.” Stannis nodded, downing his wine in one gulp before heading upstairs. 

\---

“Did I ever tell you about the time Rickon punched Edric at Thanksgiving?” Myrcella giggled into her margarita, “Edric still refuses to tell me what he did to set your brother off."

Arya scoffed, “Not much, knowing Rickon.” Shireen sighed and Arya poked her in the cheek with the hilt of a make-up brush, “No moving. You know I’m not that good at this to begin with.” 

“Tell me again why I can’t do your makeup?” Myrcella asked with a pout as she leaned against the dressing table in Sansa’s old bedroom.

Sansa herself was adjusting her dress, trying to make the thing sit comfortable on her very pregnant body. “Rickon threatened to let Uncle Robert give a toast if we 'painted on a face,'” Sansa did her best imitation of her youngest brother’s scowl, “Ridiculous.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Arya smiled, brushing on a thin layer of eye shadow, “He wants to see Shireen’s face.” Myrcella crossed her arms defiantly, but Arya cut her off before she could speak, “And last time you did her makeup he managed to completely cover the grayscale.”

Shireen smiled softly, remembering how upset Rickon was that she tried to hide any part of herself. Sansa laughed, “He walked around for a week muttering about how ridiculous makeup was.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Myrcella gave in, returning to her assignment to finish placing the Baratheon tiara in the ringlets she’d curled into Shireen’s hair.

Just as they were finishing a knock sounded on the door. Sansa opened to let Stannis in and the three women departed to let him have a moment with Shireen before the big moment. Shireen was surprised when she noticed her father smiling at her.

He was never one for words though and she wasn’t surprised when he stayed silent before offering her his arm. Shireen felt every bit the princess as her father led her down the stairs. Tiara, beautiful dress, handsome prince. All the appropriate boxes were checked. 

\---

Stannis had wanted to cry when he saw his only child, his little girl, standing in that room. Her face was glowing with happiness he had never seen before. Selsye had certainly never looked like that in his presence. 

She leaned into his side for support as they walked down the stairs. He knew it was the heels that her friends had talked her into wearing for the ceremony. Shireen had mentioned something about Rickon’s height and photo aesthetics when she bought them. All the same, it was nice to be needed, if only in a small way. 

When they walked outside the music changed. Sansa, Myrcella, and Arya stood in mirror to Robin, Tommen, and Gendry, flanking the man that Stannis found himself despising in that moment. Rickon was beaming, eyes glued to Shireen as they made their way down the thankfully long aisle. 

When Rickon stepped forward to take Shireen’s hand Stannis was reluctant to let her go. He kissed Shireen lightly on the top of her head before whispering, “No one will ever be good enough, but I suppose he’ll do.” 

Shireen murmured a quiet “Thank you, Daddy,” as he backed away to let Rickon lead her the final few steps. He tried his best not to glare at the back of the Stark’s head throughout the ceremony, but Davos told him at the rehearsal he did a piss-poor job.


End file.
